<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dangers of dating supers by Canadiantardis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435383">Dangers of dating supers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis'>Canadiantardis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Ambiguous/Open Ending, And I don't think I did them justice, Hero Logic | Logan Sanders, Hostage Situations, Kidnapping, M/M, One Shot, The chaotic energy that is intruality is amazing, Villain Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Villain Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:27:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgil knew the risks of a civilian dating a superhero. Logan would remind him often enough Virgil knew if there was a long space of silence after a tense day that he would bring up all the dangers Virgil could get into if the wrong people learned of their relationship. Letting people make the connection that Virgil was dating Logan, but could have also seen him kissing Indigo Logic? It was very dangerous.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dangers of dating supers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 6: "Stop, please"<br/>I'll admit, this isn't as whumpy as I originally meant it to be but the story did not want to go that way as I was writing. Still, this was a lot of fun to write, so enjoy~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil knew the risks of a civilian dating a superhero. Logan would remind him often enough Virgil knew if there was a long space of silence after a tense day that he would bring up all the dangers Virgil could get into if the wrong people learned of their relationship. Letting people make the connection that Virgil was dating Logan, but could have also seen him kissing Indigo Logic? It was very dangerous.</p>
<p>Virgil, despite being a worrier by nature, would manage to quell the fears his boyfriend had. Things had been going strong for two years. No one knew about Indigo’s real identity, although his enemies sure would love to know it. They hadn’t slipped up, and they were both very careful about their PDA, since they were private people in general.</p>
<p>At least, they tried to be careful. Sometimes the hero life got a little distracted, or one of them would forget that they weren’t alone, or the smallest slip-up where before he would leave to save the day, Virgil would surge forward for a quick peck on the lips before Indigo Logic would head off. Virgil wasn’t certain what it could have been that landed him in this situation.</p>
<p>It had been broad daylight. Late afternoon verging on evening when Virgil’s last class finally ended. He texted Logan that he was on his way home, getting a reply of what they would be having for supper.</p>
<p>Someone slammed into him and the two fell back, Virgil’s phone slipping from his hands in surprise.</p>
<p>“Sorry, sorry!” The person said, scrambling to grab the fallen things - there were a lot more than just Virgil’s backpack and phone - as Virgil shook himself, looking at the other. He was a little older than Virgil with dark brown fluffy hair, the tips dyed a pale blue. His face was obscured by bangs as the other kept his head down. “I guess someone wasn’t paying attention!”</p>
<p>“Yeah, sorry,” Virgil reached for his phone when the man turned to look at him.</p>
<p>Deep, deep blue eyes stared into him, barely hidden by glasses. Something in the back of Virgil’s head raised an alarm, but he couldn’t seem to figure out why. The man smiled brightly, and Virgil felt… oddly safe. There was nothing to worry about.</p>
<p>“You’ll help me, right?” The man asked, and Virgil nodded. He had time and the guy looked so trustworthy. “Great! Follow me!”</p>
<p>Virgil could not take his eyes off the deep, deep blue, and followed the man into a back alley, stopping in the middle of it before the man finally looked away.</p>
<p>“I really am sorry about this,” he said sincerely, brushing his bangs out of his face. “This will be over soon, okay?”</p>
<p>Virgil frowned and opened his mouth to question what the man was talking about, when the deep, deep blue eyes locked onto him and Virgil felt swallowed up.</p>
<hr/>
<p>He woke up, much later, tied to a chair that seemed to be bolted to the floor. The room was plain. Four walls, a plain wooden door, some more chairs not bolted to the floor scattered around, some furniture he couldn’t identify but looked mundane, nothing too special about the place. It was rather large, and he seemed to have been bolted to the very middle, if not farther back from the only door to the room. Virgil wondered if it had once been a classroom or something. What kind of building was he in?</p>
<p>“You’re awake!” The voice caused Virgil to snap his head up and around to see the man from before, though his eyes were shut. “Sorry about that little detour. I just had to make sure I didn’t accidentally get anyone else when I put you to sleep, kiddo!”</p>
<p>“Wha-?” Virgil frowned. “What did you do to me?”</p>
<p>“Had to get you to sleep so you’d be easy to move!” The man giggled. “After all, it’s hard to scare Mr. Logical-Head if we don’t have anything he’s afraid of.”</p>
<p>“We?” He echoed. His heart felt like it was thundering but he had to keep it together.</p>
<p>The man giggled again. “Do you watch the news? Listen to Mr. Bigshot about who he has to deal with?” He looked curious then. “Actually, would he even talk about that with you? Does he talk about the people he deals with on a semi-daily basis?”</p>
<p>“Stop, please stop talking in riddles and just… answer. Please? What do you want with me?”</p>
<p>“Well, you’ve been that kid Indigo has been seen smooching once or twice. It’s really a cliche to do this, but my little squiddy thought it’d be great to be like those movie villains. Kidnap the love interest to bait the hero and get him vulnerable,” this time the man laughed and shrugged. “I did argue normally in those movies the hero kicks the villain’s ass and saves the day, and it seemed mean to put your life in danger. But, my squiddy is kind of mad and I can’t really blame him.”</p>
<p>If he could, Virgil would be rubbing his temples. The man went everywhere and nowhere in his explanation at once.</p>
<p>“Who’s your ‘squiddy’?” He asked, tired.</p>
<p>“Right! Darling!” He called in a singsong voice.</p>
<p>The door opened, and Virgil watched as a man slinked forward. <em> Something </em> was dragging behind him, and as the man approached, Virgil saw exactly what it was. What <em> they </em> were. Tentacles. Suction cups and all. They looked to be twice the man’s height, and as he got closer, they started to move on their own.</p>
<p>Virgil recognized this man instantly. He had been seeing his face on the news often, and suddenly the ramblings of the other man made a bit more sense.</p>
<p>“My, aren’t you just dashing,” the high, nasally voice was a surprise. The news hadn’t been able to catch the Duke mid-speech, only his laugh. “You got eyes that could rival my little Heart’s in beauty, ain’t that right?”</p>
<p>“Maybe. They are striking for a non-powered civilian,”the other man giggled, his eyes still closed and he put his hands on his hips. “How should we continue?”</p>
<p>“You took his phone, right, darling?” The Duke made his way over to Virgil. He wore no mask, his appearance a little too hard to hide, with the streak of silver in his hair and the curly moustache. It didn’t stop the man from causing chaos of varied levels whenever he wanted.</p>
<p>“Oh, yes! Couldn’t leave his stuff for some scruff to steal,” the man turned around and headed directly behind Virgil, who couldn’t turn his head that far back.</p>
<p>“Goodie! Give it here, I have a fun little idea.”</p>
<p>“It’s not gonna hurt him, right?” There was a sharp edge to the man’s voice.</p>
<p>“Nope! Just <em>look</em> like he’s being hurt!” The Duke cackled warmly, and a tentacle slowly, lazily wrapped itself around Virgil’s shoulders. It was warm and slick where it touched his neck and he tried to move away from the touch, grossed out. “Give it here!”</p>
<p>Virgil’s phone was passed between the two, and after a moment, the Duke forced him to unlock it with his fingerprint, easily getting his thumb onto the phone despite his struggling. The Duke looked through his things with a wide smile before his eyes went wide and the smile split even wider.</p>
<p>“'Berry,' huh? A nickname?” Despite his best to not give anything away, Virgil looked afraid and it was apparently all the answer the Duke needed. “He sounds so worried for you, hmm,” he looked at the phone for a moment, “Virgil. Maybe we should let him know you’re okay?”</p>
<p>“What are you-?” Virgil couldn’t get another word out before the tentacle around his shoulders started to wrap itself around his neck too, the end flicking his cheek, but as he leaned his head in the other direction, the Duke smushed their heads together so he was trapped between the bad guy’s literal face and his tentacle.</p>
<p>There was a click as his phone took a photo and the Duke moved away and his tentacle retreated back to just wrapping around his shoulders. He typed something out before he turned back to Virgil and the man who stayed just out of his eyesight.</p>
<p>“Bets on how long it’ll take him to get here?” He asked conversationally.</p>
<p>“Oh, oh! No more than half an hour,” the man guessed.</p>
<p>“Ooh, and how much are you betting here, darling?” A tentacle moved to do something to the other man, and the man laughed.</p>
<p>“How about a kiss? You choose where I kiss, though, squiddy,” the man suggested and, wow, Virgil felt like he was listening in to something he really shouldn’t.</p>
<p>“That is a bet, my Heart,” the Duke agreed, turning his attention to Virgil before his phone began to ring. Virgil rarely got phone calls, so the sound was one of the default ringtones. “Ooh, what have we here? Berry’s calling~”</p>
<p>He answered the call and put it on speaker for them all to hear.</p>
<p>“Hel-looooo?” The Duke greeted, a huge grin on his face that made his moustache twitch.</p>
<p>“Where is he?” Logan asked, his tone hard.</p>
<p>“Oh, straight to the point like always, Indigo,” the Duke cackled. “Say hi, Virgie.”</p>
<p>“When you get here, I do <em> not </em> want a lecture,” Virgil called. He opened his mouth to say more, but then the tentacle around his shoulders slapped a suction cup over his mouth and he let out a muffled protest.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Virgie,” the Duke said over his protest. “We just wanted to spend some time together, Indigo, you know? I didn’t even know you were dating! We could have gone on double dates this whole time! You’ve been holding out on me.”</p>
<p>“Let him go, he has nothing to do with this,” Logan said, and despite the hard, even tone, Virgil could hear the underlying concern.</p>
<p>“Aw, c’mon, now we can be true rivals! I take your love interest, you come over and we fight for a bit, then you two go on your merry way. Indulge me a little in the hero-villain relationship here, Berry.”</p>
<p>The nickname caused Logan to go silent for a very long time, but they could hear background noise.</p>
<p>“If you hurt him…”</p>
<p>“He’s fine, Indigo buddy. Though you really should hurry, I may get bored, and <em>no one</em> wants that.”</p>
<p>Virgil gave more muffled protests, though the Duke gave a dismissive hand gesture as if saying he wouldn’t really follow through with the threat. At least, he gave the impression that’s what he meant.</p>
<p>“Where are you.” Logan demanded.</p>
<p>“Oh, you know, I think it’ll be easy to find, I did let that photo show our location. You’re a brainiac, you’ll figure it out.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story is part of the <a href="https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject"> LLF Comment Project</a>, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:<br/>Feedback</p>
<ul>
<li>Short comments</li>
<li>Long comments</li>
<li>Questions</li>
<li>“&lt;3” as extra kudos</li>
<li>Reader-reader interaction</li>
</ul>
<p>This author replies to comments.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>